Changes
by hobbitgeek
Summary: Three girls from modern day America get put into the world of the Hobbit. Thorin/oc, Dwalin/oc. Sorry for the bad summery.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first my first fanfiction so please bear with me. Please read and review. All reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OCs. **

3rd person POV

A girl with raven black hair and green-gray eyes was walking home from her job at a karate dojo that was across town. After walking for about twenty minutes she finally came to a stop outside her apartment that she shared with her friends in Portland, Oregon. She walked into her room where one of her friends was sitting around reading.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Hey Misty!" a blonde haired girl with startling blue eyes responded. "How was your day at the dojo?"

"It was great… one of the kids threw up on me… but it was great! Thanks for asking Katie, I know how much my day means to you." Misty responded sarcastically.

Katie burst out laughing just as another girl with chocolate brown hair with matching warm eyes walked into the room.

"What are you laughing about?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Hazel." Misty mumbled.

"Ok… We should go out tonight. Do something fun." Hazel replied.

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"That sounds great! What should we do?" asked Katie.

"We should go see that new Hobbit movie. I have heard it is very good." Misty said anxiously.

"That sounds great!" said Hazel.

"Ok, let's go." Katie said casually.

They headed out of the door and into the cool autumn evening. They were walking through the city until they came to a stop outside the cinema and approached the building to buy their tickets.

"Three tickets for _The Hobbit_ please." Misty said handing the guy some money.

"Here you go," he said handing them their tickets, "enjoy the show."

"Thank you!" They all said in unison.

The three girls headed into the theater, took their seats, and then looked around.

"We are the only one's here." Hazel said.

"No, really?" Katie said sarcastically. "At least we will get to sit where we want."

The girls sat down near the middle of the theater. The girls were sitting around talking quietly, waiting for the movie to start when the lights went out. Suddenly the screen which was formally playing pre-views went out. All three of the girls fell to the ground and everything went black.

**AN: Thank you for reading. I know my story has a slow start, but I promise it will get better. So please read and review. I will try my best to update regularly. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Please read and review. All reviews are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's. Everything else belongs to Peter Jackson.**

Misty's POV

I woke up feeling sore and stiff. I slowly looked around and realized why. My friends and I were all lying on the ground in the middle of a field. The sun was rising over the horizon. I slowly got up and walked over to my friends and woke them up. Both girls moaned in unison and slowly sat up.

"Where the heck are we?!" Katie said as she noticed that we were not at home. "The last thing I remember is going to see the movie."

All of the memories of last night came flooding back to me. I was starting to freak out.

What had happened? Had we been kidnapped? No… if that was the case than we would probably been locked up somewhere and not left unguarded. I thought to myself.

"We should probably start looking for civilization. Find out where we are. Then we can find out how to get back home." Hazel suggested.

"Yes… we should find a high place so we can look for any signs of a town." Katie responded.

With that said, we all started to trudge through the field and then we pasted through a small and very beautiful forest. After about an hour we can across what I think was some kind of village. There were rolling hills that looked to be made into houses and short, happy people wandering around talking to each other.

"This looks like the Shire from the _Lord of the Rings," _Hazel said. "Maybe we have ended up in New Zealand!" She said excitedly.

As we started to walk through the town, we came to realize that that was not the case. The people were looking at us weird, probably wondering what kind of clothing we had on since we were still wearing our jeans and T-shirts. And that was when we came across someone we all instantly recognized. Bilbo Baggins.

Hazel slowly walked up to the small man that was sitting on a bench outside of his house.

"Excuse me… can you please help us." Hazel said cautiously.

"Sure… what do you need help with?" Bilbo answered silently hoping that the three strangers would not be that much trouble.

"We are kind of lost. Well we are pretty sure we know where we are… but we are not sure how we got here or how we can get back." I told him.

"Oh… well I can tell you that you are in the Shire. But I cannot tell you how you got here… or how you can get back to where you are from as long as I don't know where it is that you come from."

"Trust me when I tell you that you would not believe us if we told you where we are from."

"Well then, you can come in if you would like," he said. "And if you would like you can stay until you figure out how to get home."

"Thank you sir. That would be lovely," Hazel said, trying to be polite. "Oh by the way I am not sure if I caught you name."

"Oh, right my name is Bilbo Baggins and what is yours?"

"I am Hazel and these are my friends Misty and Katie." She said pointing to use as she said our names.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Baggins." I said.

"Oh enough with the formalities, you can call me Bilbo. And don't just stand there. Come in!" He said.

"Thank you for letting us stay here until we can figure things out. You have a lovely home Bilbo." Hazel said as we walked through the door.

He had a beautiful home with everything in neat piles and nothing out of place. The rooms were kind of short, but that did not matter because all of us were a little short with me being the shortest at only four feet ten inches. Now I know that you are thinking that I am not a little short. I am extremely short, I know, I have been hearing it my whole life, but don't let my small stature fool you, all three of us could hold a pretty good fight.

"You are welcome to any of the food and there is a spare bedroom down the hall if you would like to rest. Now if you would excuse me I would like to go back outside and enjoy the wonderful morning we are having." And with that he went back outside and sat down on his bench, smoking his pipe.

"I can't believe this is happening. Do you think we are actually in Middle Earth?" Katie asked suddenly.

"Yes I do believe we are. And if I have guessed right I would say we are at the begging of the _Hobbit_ and that Gandalf should be arriving soon to talk to Bilbo about the quest." Hazel responded.

And as soon as she said that Bilbo came back in and slammed the door. He looked kind of scared as he slowly looked through the window when we all heard a scratching sound at the door. Suddenly Gandalf looked through the window and we all jumped, except for Katie who doesn't jump at anything.

"Was that Gandalf?" Hazel asked the hobbit.

"Yes…yes, you know who he is?" He asked her.

"I have heard of him, but I have never seen him in person." She replied.

He nodded and then slowly headed off to the kitchen.

Me and my friends decided that we should probably get some rest since the dwarves would be coming tonight and we all knew that it would be a long night.

**Thank you for reading. I promise you that the story will get better as the story goes along. Please review and tell me what you think. All reviews are welcome. I would love to hear what you think. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it. Please review it would make me so happy. Please follow my story.**

Hazel's POV

I woke up when I heard the doorbell ring. I slowly sat up and headed out of the bedroom. I walked out just in time to see Bilbo open the door to a tall, bald dwarf with tattoos. I guess it is time to start meeting the dwarves. I thought to myself as I walked into the kitchen where I knew they would be in a little while. I could hear them talking and I knew they would come in here soon.

"And who might you be?" Dwalin asked me as he walked through the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"I am Hazel," I answered. "And who are you?" I asked him even though I already knew the answer.

"Dwalin… at your service." He said to me with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you." I said with a small nod of my head.

He smiled at me and then asked, "So… are you Mr. Baggins's wife?"

"No, no we are just friends." I responded.

Just then Bilbo came in, breaking the tension that had started to build between us and gave Dwalin the meal I assume was meant for himself. Dwalin sat down and started eating and I decided that I should probably go wake my friends up.

I walked through the door to the bedroom me and my friends were staying in and walked up to Katie and shook her awake. She moaned quietly and then slowly sat up. Then I moved to Misty. I started to shake her, but when she woke up she punched me right in the face.

"What the heck Misty," I said in a groan as Katie burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry," she said. But the look on her face and the fact that she was trying not to laugh made me know that she really was not sorry.

"Why did you wake us up?" Katie said in an annoyed voice after her laughing died down.

"Dwalin just got here. I assume the rest of the dwarves will be getting here soon."

"Okay, let's go out and meet them." Misty said.

I walked back into the kitchen with Misty and Katie on my tail. Bilbo was looking rather uncomfortable as Dwalin bit the head off of the fish he was eating.

"Very good this. Any more?" Dwalin asked.

"What? Oh, yes, yes," Bilbo replied as he frantically looked around and then finally grabbed a bowl of rolls. He took four out of the bowl and handed the rest to Dwalin. "Help yourself."

Then he came over to us and handed us each a roll and then when and stood where he was before.

"It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting and company." Bilbo said to Dwalin. Just then the doorbell rung and Bilbo looked up with a worried look on his face.

"That'll be the door," Dwalin said to Bilbo. Bilbo went and answered the door.

"Who are you two?" Dwalin asked my friends after Bilbo had left.

"These are my friends Misty and Katie." I answered for them. Each of them nodded at him when I said their names.

"I'm Dwalin." He said with a nod as he got up and started to try to get something out of a jar.

"Oh! Haha. Evening, brother." I heard Balin say.

"By my beard… you are shorter and wider than last we met." Dwalin replied as he walked out of the room.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us."

After they greeted each other they came back into the kitchen and Balin introduced himself to us. Then the two of them went to the pantry in look for more food.

Just then the doorbell rung again and Bilbo went to answer the door. Fili and Kili introduced themselves to Bilbo when he answered the door and then came inside.

Dwalin went and got Fili and Kili to help them. When they got back to the kitchen Balin said, "Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in."

"Everyone?! How many more are there?" Said a very worried looking hobbit.

We went up to him and he asked us if we knew who they were. We all shook our heads in unison just as the doorbell rung again.

"No, no there's nobody home! Go away and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is! If this is some clot-heads idea of a joke… I can only say it is in very poor taste." He said as he went to answer the door. This time we all follow behind him.

He pulled the door open and the rest of the dwarves fell into the house. All of them except for Thorin Oakenshield. I guess this means we are going by the movie I thought to myself.

The dwarves stood up and in turn, introduced themselves to us and vice versa. Gandalf than slowly came in and smiled at Bilbo. Then he looked at us with a knowing look on his face.

"Hello Misty, Katie, and Hazel." He said to us.

The three of us looked at each other with surprised looks on our faces. Then Katie asked, "You know our names?"

"Of course I know your names, I was the one who brought you here?"

"You brought us here? Why?" Misty asked in alarm.

"Why else would I bring you here other than to help the dwarves?" he said. "I assume you know what quest they are going on. Am I correct?" he asked us as Bilbo left to go check to make sure the dwarves weren't making too big of a mess. We all nodded. "Okay than, why don't we go and join the rest, shall we." He said as he walked towards the kitchen. We looked at each other and then followed him into the kitchen.

When we got back Bilbo looked very flustered as all of the dwarves were getting all of the food from his pantry.

Gandalf ducked out of the kitchen and started counting off all of the dwarves. They were all here except one and Dwalin said that he was at a meeting and would be here later.

After the dwarves got all of the food onto the table they all squeezed in around the table and started eating and chatting with rather bad manners. Bilbo walked out of the dining room and looked at his panty which was now empty. Me and my friends were hungry so we went in and joined the dwarves. We soon found out that they were rather fun to be around. Soon we were all done eating and they started to get up to start cleaning up the mess they made. Gandalf got up and started to talk to Bilbo who did not look like he was very happy.

Pretty soon the dwarves started to sing and throw the dishes around as they cleaned up.

_Blunt the knives bend the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread on the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door_

_Dump the crocks in the boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_When you are finished, if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Once they were done singing Bilbo came running in to see all of the dishes clean and stacked on the table. All of the dwarves were laughing.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door and the room got quiet.

"He is here." Gandalf said.

Everyone went out into the hall be the door and Bilbo opened the door.

There on the other side was Thorin Oakenshield himself.

**Thank you all for reading. Please review! All reviews are welcome! Please follow my story! I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Sorry I have not updated in a long time. School is starting soon so I might not get to update as often. I will try to get a chapter up every few weeks. Please read and review! All reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my oc's. Everything else belongs to Peter Jackson.**

Katie's POV

Thorin had just gotten here. Even though Thorin is not the nicest person he has always been my favorite character from the story. I hope having us be here changes what happens to him in the end. He looks just like he does in the movie. Thorin walked in and began speaking.

"Gandalf… I thought you said this place would be easy to find," he said. "I lost my way… twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark, there's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo said as he walked into the room.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself," Gandalf said. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"So… this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked. "Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" He continued.

"Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know." Bilbo said. "But I fail to see why that's relevant. I kind of felt bad for Bilbo. Thorin was not really being fare about it.

"Thought as much," Thorin said smugly. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Everyone laughed at what Thorin said and Bilbo was just standing there looking confused.

Thorin turned around and noticed my friends and I.

"And who might you be?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"This is Katie, Hazel, and Misty," Gandalf told Thorin pointing to us each in turn. "I have brought them from their world to help on this quest of yours. Where they are from we are nothing more than characters in a book. They have fighting skills and will know how to help us when we will need it most. But I do not want them to tell any of the dwarves what happens to them or their friends on this quest." He said giving us a stern look. We all nodded knowing that if we told them, than it could change how the story ends.

"Katie, what is your weapon of choice." Thorin asked me.

"I am best at using a sword, but I also know how to shoot a bow." I responded.

Thorin nodded.

"What about you?" He asked nodding in Hazel's direction.

"I am the exact opposite of Katie," Hazel said. "I am better at shooting, but if I need it than I can use a sword."

"Okay and what is your weapon, Misty?"

"Whatever I happen to have in my hand at the time." Misty said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Thorin asked in an annoyed voice.

"I have been trained with almost every weapon. Defiantly every weapon from this world." She said with a smirk on her face.

Thorin nodded looking impressed with her fighting skills, but annoyed that she had talked to him like that.

With that said she walked off and after a few seconds everyone else followed. We all sat at Bilbo's table getting ready to start talking about the meeting Thorin came from and how they were going to do their quest. All of the dwarves sat near their leader and my friends and I all sat at the end of the table with me in the middle and Hazel sitting on my left next to Dwalin and Misty to my right next to Kili.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked their leader after everyone had sat down.

"Aye, Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

Everyone started chattering excitedly until Dwalin asked, "And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin said and everyone started to murmur things about how they never help.

"You're going on quest?" Bilbo asked coming in the room from behind Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf said looking behind him. "Far to the east… over ranges and rivers… beyond woodlands and wastelands… lies a single solitary peek.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read aloud as everyone leaned in to get a betting look at the map.

"Aye Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time," Gloin said.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold." Oin said after his brother was finished. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor… the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked looking nervous.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur explained. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes I know what a dragon is." Bilbo replied.

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori said.

His brother Dori pulled him down looking embarrassed.

"That task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said slowly. "But we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best… nor brightest."

Everyone started arguing about what Balin said. And I was a little upset that Balin did not count us.

"We maybe few in number… but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf." Fili said proudly.

"And do you forget, we have a wizard in our company? Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time…" Kili continued for his brother.

"Oh, well no. I wouldn't say…" Gandalf started but was cut off by the dwarves arguing about how many they thought Gandalf had killed. As this continued Gandalf started to get look a little nervous. Finally they all stopped arguing when Thorin stood up and yelled at them in dwarvish and then started talking. "If we have read these signs… do you not think that others have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing… wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back and let others take what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" He ended boldly and everyone starting cheering.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said after everyone had started to calm down. _Way to ruin the moment. _I thought sadly.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said. Everyone looked at him with a look of curiosity on their faces as he pulled out a key.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in wonder.

"It was given to me by your father… by Thrain. For safe keeping. It is yours now." Gandalf replied as he handed the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key… there must e a door." Fili said. I really wanted to say some sarcastic remark to him, but I decided now would not be a good time.

Gandalf nodded and said as he pointed to the map, "these runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

"There is another way in." Kili said with excitement evident in his voice.

"Well if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gandalf said with a sigh. "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map… and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth… and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."  
"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said when Gandalf was finished speaking.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." Bilbo said not realizing that they meant him.

"And are you?" Gloin asked him.

"Am I what?" Bilbo replied in a confused voice.

Oin who could not hear very well said, "He said he's an expert! Hey!" in a happy voice.

"What? Me? No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said frantically.

"Well, than I am afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin said as most of the other dwarves nodded in agreement while I exchanged looked with Hazel and Misty. We all knew that he would end up being a great burglar.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin stated, backing up what his brother said.

The dwarves once again arguing amongst themselves, this time about wither Bilbo would do well on the quest and this time it was not Thorin who stopped them.

The room started to get dark as Gandalf stood up saying, "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar… than a burglar… he is." After he was done the room got light again and everyone stopped and quieted down. I had always thought it was cool how he could do that. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact they can pass unseen by most, if they choose," Gandalf continued. "And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf… the scent of Hobbit is all but unknown to him… which gives us a distinct advantage."

Bilbo looked like he wanted to protest but Gandalf had already started talking again. "You asked me to find the more members of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins, Misty, Hazel, and Katie. There is a lot more to them than appearance suggests. And they've got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. Including themselves. You must trust me on this."

"Very well." Thorin said. "We will do it your way. Give them each a contract."

Each of us was given a contract and the three of us immediately signed it already knowing what it said. Bilbo on the other hand started to read it. As he was reading it I overheard Thorin talking to Gandalf. "I cannot guarantee their safety. Nor will I be responsible for their fate." Gandalf looked at him and agreed.

I was brought back to what was happening when Bofur said, "Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye. "

Bilbo got pale and Balin asked if he was alright. "Yeah. I just feel a bit faint."

"Think furnace, with wings." Bofur continued.

"Air… I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, than poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo looked like he might be okay but then he said, "Nope" and collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

**Sorry to end it there but I was just trying to finish this chapter before I had to do my homework. I hoped you like it. Please read and review. I would love it if you left me a review. It can be good or bad. All reviews are welcome. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but I will make no promises. Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am so sorry this has come so late. It feels like forever since I last updated. School has been really hard for me to keep up with. I will try to start doing these more frequent again. Please leave a review. All reviews are welcome. Thanks guys!**

**Hazel's POV**

I was walking around the house as everyone else was still in the kitchen talking and eating when I heard Bilbo (who had just woken up) talking to Gandalf and I couldn't help but eavesdrop. "I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment," I heard Bilbo say. "You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf responded and I couldn't help but agree with him. How could someone just sit there their entire life? I would think it would get boring after a while, I thought to myself as I started to zone out. I didn't realize I had zoned out until I heard Bilbo say, "I can't just go running off into the blue! I am a Baggins… of Bag-end!" "You are also a Took." I heard Bilbo sigh as Gandalf continued. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great grandfather Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?" "Yes." Bilbo said with a sigh. "Well he could!" Gandalf said loudly. "In the Battle of Greenfields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off…and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won… and the game of golf invented at the same time." He continued. "I do believe you made that up." Bilbo said in a bored tone. "Well all good stories deserve embellishment." Gandalf explained. "You'll have a tale or two of your own when you come back." "Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked. "No… and if you do you will not be the same." I knew this was the end of the conversation so I headed back towards the kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen everyone was all gathered nearby talking. Everyone except Thorin and Balin. I knew that they must be having the talk about how this quest was Thorin's choice… how he built them an amazing life for them in the Blue Mountains. I knew Thorin would go through with it though. Even if it meant sacrificing some of his friends or maybe even himself, he felt that this quest was his duty… his destiny.

After a while the two of them came back in and everyone started to gather around in the living room. They started humming a tune that I immediately recognized, and then Thorin started to sing, the others joining in a different times throughout the song.

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep_

_And caverns old_

_We must away_

'_Ere break of day_

_To find our long-forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

After the song was over me and my friends went and found a place to sleep for the night. We knew that tomorrow would be long day and we would not get a good night's rest for many nights to come.

**Misty's POV**

I was awoken by Hazel who had told me that breakfast was ready. I got up and walked into the kitchen where about half of the dwarves already sat awaiting food including Hazel and Katie. I took a seat between Katie and Dwalin as the remaining dwarves rose and joined us for breakfast before we set out on the long journey ahead of us.

"Eat quickly… I want us to be ready to go in an hour's time." Thorin stated and we all ate in a hurry.

We were packed up and ready to go after a few hours (much to Thorin's disliking) and we set out on the start of our journey. The only thing missing was Bilbo. Everyone had started taking wagers on wither he would show up or not. I thought about participating, but when Kili asked what I thought I decided it would not be fair since I knew that he would come. A lot of the dwarves looked confused that I would not participate and I just simply told them, "I believe that he will show up… but I will not take wagers on it."

"Why are you scared that you will lose your money?" Kili asked me with a smirk on his face.

"No," I responded, "I just believe that betting on wither someone is going to do something or not is wrong, and I will not participate in it." I responded. Most of the company seemed satisfied by my answer and turned back to finish betting on Bilbo. I just rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

About forty minutes later I heard a voice calling in the distance.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yelled.

Thorin stopped and we all turned to see Bilbo running towards us. About half of the dwarves had unhappy looks on their faces because they now knew that they had just lost the bet. I just turned back around with a big smile on my face.

**Thank you guys so much. Once again I am so sorry of the wait. And guess what guys; I have gotten over a thousand views! Thank you all for reading my story. I am sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to make the next one longer. Please review it would make me so happy. I love hearing what you have to say.**


End file.
